


Defective

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Characters, M/M, Megaman AU, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go sour when Shadow man and Blues (Proto man) care too much.<br/>By sour I mean faking deaths...<br/>Enjoy this pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really do ship them all and this is a huge fan-girl AU, and a friend of mine wanted me to write this so yeah. I'm so SO sorry for your pain.

He stared at the familiar face in front of him, his hidden eyes stretched wide. Others stood around the two some gasping others just in as much shock as Blues. It had been only half a year after that day in the city. Shademan had been hunted but with no luck, even Rock went after the vampire robot just to ease his brother’s pain.

“S-shadow?”  _ How can he be here? I saw him die, I held his dead body for so long...Did he...He wouldn’t... Would he? _

“...I know this isn’t the best time…” The ninja shifted his weight foot to foot, and scratched the back of his neck avoiding the glare under the shades. “I figured you could use all the help you can get with this war…”

_ How can he know about the war?...He didn’t die at all. _ Anger boiled over as Blue’s hands clenched, his body shook. “...Go on.” His tone was icy cold.

“Well...You’re the leader of the masters so…” Shadow still didn’t look at the prototype. “I guess I could be a personal guard?”

The room was dead quiet after the last two words, eyes shifted back and forth.

“No.” Blues didn’t give the idea any thought before swiftly walking away, the masters shuffled to form a path for Blues.

Shadow watched as the shorter quickly fled, He was taken back at the cold answer but wasn’t surprised by it. He shook his head and chased after Blues, grabbing his arm. “Wait, at least tell me why.”

Blues didn’t turn back only stared forward at the master who dared to stay, he yanked his arm free but didn’t move forward. “You can’t be trusted.”

“What? How?” Shadow let his hand fall.

“You’ve been gone for too long, without having any idea where you’ve been? You could be a spy, or even an assassin.”

Shadow flinched at the ideas. But he heard what Blues was saying,  _ I don’t trust you, I had no idea where you have been or even if you were alive. _ “Blues, please.”

It stung hearing Shadow the quiet noble ninja beg to him of all people. “...No, leave.” Blues pushed away, feeling eyes on them.

Shadow stood up torn, his mind racing.  _ I can’t just let him walk away like that! _ “Get back here prototype!”  _ Shit, shit, shit! _ That’s when the masters either stayed or ran like hell.

Blues froze in place, kind words wouldn’t work, so he’ll have to use harsh ones. His fists clenched, he turned slowly anger plan on his face. “Outdated.” His tone was sharp.

Shadow winched knowing how much he fucked up, but rage took over changing him. “You’re one to talk.”

“Oh for fucks sake, you came from space! Built by aliens.”

“Please, I bet you don’t even have the three laws.”

“Space invader!”

“Defective!” Shadow cupped his mouth right afterwards. “B-blues I-”

The prototype only swiftly turned and felt while the masters only watched in horror.

Shadow stood there as the masters shuffled out of the massive room, he stared at his hands. A warm memory drifted into his mind, of soft laughter as they sat outside watching the stars above them.  _ I just wanted to keep him safe. _


	2. He's a ninja (I mean really what you expecting?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go ninja GO!

The base was quiet, all of the masters either ‘sleeping’ or trying to, a rare few were selected to stay up and watch. Shadow was one of the few still awake, even if he wasn’t asked to, he spent his time walking around the base. He passed the war room, seeing only one light on over the massive table. Passing another room, the mess hall where the masters would eat even though they didn’t need to (well expect for Fireman and Centaur Man who ate a lot). He stopped a cross road of hallways, picking the right tile path then a left. The doors stood out as if accusing him, each one with a serial number, some with names written on duct tape.  _ Funny we may call each other by our names but we still use our old numbers. _ He thought as his feet began to drag down the hall. He stopped as if it was cruel fate to stand outside of a door labeled 0.00, his heart dropped.

He breathed out a sigh, letting his shoulders sag before morphing into a shadow and slipping under the door. This is why he hated sneaking around, he was built for it but hated sneaking around the people he loved. Inside the room was large just for one robot, but it was incredibly mess, clothes hung over chairs. Shoes were everywhere and there was no lamp shade for the lamp that was next to the deck. Shadow stopped looking over the desk seeing an old map with highlighters next to it.  _ Funny we don’t even need all this paperwork, but here we are with tons of it.  _ Shaking his head as he left the desk and walked over to the bathroom, he didn’t bother to open the door knowing it would be more of a mess. Instead he peered through the cracked door next to it. His orange eyes scanned the equally messy bedroom, but it wasn’t covered in clothes or battle plans. Instead there was E-cans littered on the floor, and moldy food by the bed.  _ Jesus. _

Quietly he opened the door as the hinges squeaked making a small figure on the bed shift but mumble back to sleep. He thanked Dr.Light for programming Blues as a heavy sleeper, as he continued into the bedroom. With each step he tried not to land on a E-can or bags of stale chips, finally towering over the small figure.

Blues laid with his back to the ceiling, his face smushed into the pillow and a small pool of drool forming on the pillow. Most of his upper body wasn’t covered with any fabric only bare. His skin a light tone and his ribs jutted out.  _ Why do you do this to yourself? _

Gently he raised a hand, cupping it on the bony shoulder and dragged it over slowly moving the prototype over. But stopped seeing glaring eyes that watched his.

“Let go of me.” His voice was ragged.

Shadow felt how cold the shoulder was. “...Just let me see.” He continued to tug so slightly.

Blues sat up flicking his hand off and pulled up the sheets covering himself. “Go.”

He refused to leave, instead he only stood up arrogantly. “I smell fresh oil…”

“Great you’re not defective.” Blues snapped and rolled back over.

Shadow winched at the insult. “I-i didn’t mean that, you know I didn’t.”

Blues didn’t shift in the bed only laid there his back to the former. “You still said it.”

Shadow shifted his weight once more, his eyes flicking back and forth. “Just let me see and I’ll go, okay?” There was no response from Blues, anxiety and fear clawed at his mind. Shadow bit his lip and grabbed his arm yanking it over shoving Blues half off the bed, his eyes widened seeing the massive scars and wound still caked with dried oil. “Blues.” He breathed out.

The master looked away his face sour, knowing that the scar had grown and that Shadow was disappointed. “I’m just defective.”

Shadow sat next to him pushing him more onto the bed, with one arm he scooped up Blue’s thin body. Blues tried to push him away but gave in, his body rested on Shadow’s legs. Shadow made no move to touch him, instead he only looked at the scar that seemed to grow with each second, showing the metal bones under. He sighed wrapping his arms around Blue’s waist and rested his head on the wound.

Blues let his legs fall down the sides of Shadow’s lap, his head resting on top of the ninja’s, he puffed out a annoyed bit of air. Numbly his arms wrapped around his head. “Shadow…” He breathed out not in any form of hatred, just peaceful. “Why…?”

The arms around his waist tightened. “...I panicked...He was after me but was going to attack you…” He paused breathing out and onto the wound. “I didn’t want you to get into it...So I faked my death, so I could get some answers without you on the line.”

Blues stood there in quiet, his emotions were on the line of giving up and just allow him to be held, on the other hand was to force him out and lock the door. He chose the first. “...Shadow…” The ninja looked up with pleading eyes, meeting a shaded look, that ended with a soft kiss as they both fell back on the bed.


	3. Brothers (Walking in, seeing things...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go home Rock.

Rock sighed grabbing the tray that was covered in any and all kinds of breakfast foods.

“You’re making him breakfast again?” Forte stumbled in, rubbing his eyes.

“You know how he’s been, after seeing Shadow  _ die _ he can’t take care of himself.” Rock responded back, pouring fresh orange juice.

Forte groaned and opened the fridge looking for something to eat. “...The thing is that he’s got every robot master’s weapon, he’s leading all of us...You’d think he wouldn’t be so...so…”

“On the counter. What do you expect? I’d be like that if anything happened to you.” Rock grabbed a fork off the counter.

“He’s the leader an-”

“And you were built to kill me, but instead you cuddle like a puppy next to me every night.” Rock smiled knowing that Forte’s face was dark red.

“Let's just hope they’ll figure things out.” Forte hugged the blue bomber and placed a small kiss on his cheek, Rock’s face flushed. “Now get going my little pup.”

Rock stopped knocking on his brother's door, no response, he rolled his eyes and just popped the door open. He grumbled seeing how a mess the whole room was, it took longer than it should have to get to the bedroom.

“Good morning Blues!” He beamed entering the bedroom.

A figure shifted in the bed grumbling, then suddenly popping up. “Rock!”

“You-” Rock stopped seeing an arm around his brother’s chest.

A second head popped up next ot Blues.

“M-morning Shadow.” Rock noted that his brother was bare, and his face a dark shade of red. “I’ll just leave this here.” He backed up placing the tray on a table and quickly running out.

 

Shadow propped himself on on an elbow and looked down at Blues, a childish smile on his pale face. “Poor Rock.”

Blues grumbled and shoved him over on the bed, then covering his head with a soft pillow. “It’s too early for this shit.”

“You didn’t say that last night.” Shadow bent down pushing into the pillow kissing the side of his face.

“To tell you the truth I was waiting for you.” Hot arms only tightened around his waist.

“I’m just happy that you’re safe.”

Blues smilled, smelling the hot food. “Same…”  _...Should I tell him?  _ “Hey Shadow?”

“Hmm?”

_ No I can’t...God that’ll break him…  _ “I’m gonna get that tray of food you want some?”

Shadow only nodded, letting his grip loosen.

 

Blues sighed, neatly folding up the large paper the highlights blending into one another.  _ The base… _ He shook his head clearing his mind once more, then removing his long scarf folding it on the desk. His gloved hands trembled.  _ They’ll be fine...right? _ He swallowed buttoning up the miltary coat he had, folding the collar over the slipping yellow bandanna, tieing it.  _ Rock should be fine with Forte, and Roll...has Magnet… _ He huffed pulling up the heavy military boot, tieing the laces then combing back his hair. It wasn’t often that he’d show his strange eyes, but he needed to.  _ I hate these eyes...But he loves them. _ A small tears formed as his lip trembled, he shook his head fluffing his hair a bit more and removing the thoughts. He sniffed leaving a “do not disturb.” Sign on the door then locking it.  _ Don't worry anyone who’ll come in is on a mission or busy, with work. _ He told himself pulling out small explosive. With a numb hand he switched it on seeing the timer for five minutes. He glanced around one last time, his knees shaking under him, then opened the window popping out the screen and ran. “Forgive me.” With one last look he disappeared a moment later a loud  _ bang! _ Echoed in the valley.


	4. He's dead Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is a can of N.O.P.E.

Shadow stopped seeing the column of smoke rise above the treetops, Wood watched too. Star seemed far away.  _ Something’s happened… _

“Smoke…” He pointed his mind working to process what was happening.

“It could be Fir-”

Shadow didn’t wait for an answer bolting forward.  _ Blues! _ His mind raced faster than his feet, he didn’t hear Wood screaming after him or Star’s confusion.  _ No!NO!NO! He ca- I just, no! _ He bit the scar on his lip, pushing himself forward sprinting between the trees and jumping over logs and traps. The tower of smoke rose higher and higher, he grunted with effort feeling his power core almost explode. He didn’t care, rounding the bend seeing the final stretch of land to the base. He didn’t wait for the massive metal doors to fully open, others didn’t stop him. He glanced over seeing Roll running after him, Magnet following behind.

He jumped forward breaking the front door open, not stopping to say sorry only ran forward. Grabbing a metal pipe he swung around into another hallway seeing it crowded with masters. Inside he screamed jumping and leaping over there heads and shoulders, he smelled fresh smoke. He halted seeing scorch marks on the walls.

_ No. No. No! NO! “No…” _ His eyes stopped on the door frame seeing the twisted black metal, his body shook violently. Numb, he walked forward, no one stopped him no one tried.

The room was black from the fires that still burned. Everything was tossed to the side or ripped apart, or both.

“Blues?” He glanced in every direction finding a small bit of burnt yellow, he sprang forward clearing off the rubble. Hope flickering his his chest. “Blues?” He called into a the pile of rubble, that hope fluttered away only finding more dust and burnt objects. He gently pulled the yellow scarf free. His body fell forward digging more into the pile, scattering the damaged pieces away.

“Shadow, did he?” Roll stood next to him tears clearly in her voice chip.

Shadow stopped seeing a small helmet pulling up as dust fell from the inside. His shoulders sagged, numbly handing her the helmet, shaking his head.

It only took a second for Roll to fall forward gripping the red helmet tightly, Magnet sat next to her patting her back. She turned to him burying her face into his chest, he whispered words of comfort.

Shadow watched the two, glad for Magnet to be there. Then without a word he turned away fading into a shadow leaving the ruined room, unable to take the smell of burnt _ lover _ .  _ Goodbye… _ He tightly held the scarf seeing the burnt marks.

 

He stopped, pulling the yellow bandanna up over his nose, staring back into his pools. He sighed slowly seeing his eyes shift into a darker blue, not his usual teal. It had been a long time since he last seen his normal eyes. He shifted confomantale on one foot.  _ Just another day of...this. _ It had been a month after his fake death, he noticed seeing more and more of his past comrades on the battlefield, almost like trying to defend his “death”. He’d been seeing more and more buster burns on the trees and ninja stars, and any master who’s been hurt would be back to factory perfection in a matter of days.  _ They’ve all been fighting so hard, Rock, Roll, even Forte...and Shadow. They must have taken my ‘death’ really hard, I wonder how dad is doing? _ He shook his head picturing the old man weeping over the rubble.  _ I hope they forgive me. _ He sighed shutting the door behind him.

It didn’t take too long for him to reach the enemy base, or to get accepted into the base. Once he found it he covered himself in dirt and changed his eyes color. They saw him as a young man who was lost hungry and starving, instantly they let him in. Feeding him and letting him rest, before asking questions. His new name was Ryan, his age 19 (even if he was just a stub) they welcomed him in. They asked where he came from, what happened and if he could get home. Blues only explained that he only had a horrid memory of the robots attacking his home and him being forced to run.

Their leader fell for it. Blues quickly found out his name was jason, his right hand man was Todd.

Blues walked down the ruined hall seeing that the walls were messy and covered in dirt. A few nurses passed him, there white dresses covered in red, they looked at him with hollow eyes then darted off. Sadness and griff bubbled in his chest,  _ they seem so scared of anything. _ Turning the corner to a small stair well, loud screeches echoed up.  _ Shade…. _ Blues didn’t really care much for the insane master, in face he almost hated the bat like robot.  _ He did try to attack me and ‘kill’ Shadow, but Star still sees good in him. And I want him to die but not like- _ The screeches got louder as Blues walked down on another set of stairs.  _ Not like this… _

He stopped leaning into the massive room, he shivered seeing fresh and old oil stained on the concret. Thick bars held the prisoners back, each of them wearing scars or heavily damaged from the battle or beaten.

“They don’t have souls.” A cold voice made him jump.

Quickly he turned seeing Todd clammily standing over him, the scar on his face plain as day, his scruff was coming in. Todd was quiet he reminded Blues of Snake, but even more creepy and unsettling. The sly grin he’d always wear when seeing any female, he’d joke about the most horrid things. That’s not what he hated most about Todd, it was the fact he almost looked just like Shadow. When Blues first saw him every muscle in his body stanged for him not to run.

“Then why do they scream?” Blues asked his blue eyes cloudy.

Todd smirked, leaning in against the cold wall. “They're supposed to have ‘emotions’, as that old windbag says. But it’s a lie, we know the truth. Now come on Jason wants to see you.” He turned stalking off.

Blues reluctantly followed as another scream of pain sounded from the prison. He shot Shade one last glance,  _ I’m taking him with me, I’m taking them all. _


	5. The plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It thickens.

Shadow sighed pulling himself one foot at a time out of his bed, it was two months after the bomb went off. Numbly he stood up his back slouching, rubbing the bags under his eyes.  _ Another sleepless night? no, nightmares. _

_ Blue’s scream echoed in his head, as the fire swallowed him. _

Sweat gathered around his shoulders as he gripped the chair almost breaking the wood in half.  _ NO! No, no, no, please stop it stop it stop it. _ He fell forward, feeling hot slick vomit raise in him, then forced it down.  _ He wouldn’t want this! _ His arms shook pulling him up. Everyday was a constant struggle for him, between rage and self loathing.  _ I just got him back… _ He looked into the small mirror, his jet black hair messy and his skin, paler than usual. Dark bags formed under his eyes, red marks fell from his sockets.  _ How long have I been crying? _ He pushed the idea away, as he strolled over to the bathroom starting the shower. Turning the water to scoldering hot, even for a master.

_ Is this how he felt after I ‘died’? This hollowness? _

The water boiled over his skin making it dark red, almost cooking his insides as the fans switched on, annoyed. Slowly they cooled his insides, even though he wanted them to stop and let him boil.

Slowly he walked the halls, finding Star.

“Here.” Star’s body shook with every step. Shadow wasn’t the only who to lose someone that day, Star reported that Shade was caught.

Shadow nodded taking the folder and pulling out papers. Blueprints of the valley showed, markings showing the advancement. After the loss of Blues all the masters pushed even more to stop the threat. Shadow was sent out before everyone else setting off or disarming traps. He walked off fading into the background.

Shadow stopped by Snake, seeing how distant the master also was, a month ago Gemini was caught in a trap. Snake ran for help only to return to a foot that was cut off and a trail of oil.  _ How many have we lost? Centaur, Gemini, Guts, Metal, Flash, Air, Crash, Skull. I can’t name them all now. _ Many of the masters were reported missing or dead, most were caught in traps, the humans never allowed any of them to escape.

“I’ll take East.”

Snake glanced at him, his eyes faded and cloudy. “North.” His tongue flicked, as he slithered off between two trunks.

 

“Hey Ryan, Jason wants you on the lower levels we have another one.” Todd called down the hall, making Blues poke his head out.

“Alright be down in five.” He popped back in, ruffling his hair.  _ How many does that make this week? Six? _ He was told to interrogate the new masters.  _ Hornet, Spark, Toad, Jewel, and Top, who is reluctant to leave Jewel. I admire how close they are. _ He sighed tieing the bright faded yellow bandana around his neck.  _ Great another, to add, Centaur, Gemini, Guts, Metal, Flash, Air, Crash, Skull, Shade, and now Gemini. They’ve really been pushing to end this stupid war. I’m just glad that Rock and Roll haven’t gotten caught. _

Quickly he tied his shoes and paced down the hallway, noting the lights flickering in unison.  _ Are they using electricity to ask the new master? Must be really strong or a moron. _ The lights flickered even more one of them exploded.  _ Shit, he really doesn’t want to talk! _ Blues couldn’t help but speed up down the stairs.

He swung into the prisoner's room, smelling fresh oil and vomit.

Jason turned to meet his gaze, the cane echoing as he did. “The guy won’t talk.” The middle aged man pointed to where Todd was standing in the group of people who watched, either in horror or in a sick twisted way.

“Ryan you’ve got to see this!” Todd called waving Blues over.

His stomach turned walking up to the taller man, the scent of oil almost making him turn back.

Hanging of a thick wired fence, was a tall slender figure. His body was covered in old and  _ newer _ scars, the only clothing he had on was a old set of boxers. He was well built, his black hair jerked up as another wave of electrons rocked his body. His orange eyes screaming in pain, as his mouth clenched. The wave shut off, his body slunk over, faint smoke rising from the burnt fake skin, revealing metallic bones.

_ Shadow?! _


	6. He deserved that

“How long have you been active in this region?” Todd bellowed.  
Shadow raised his head, shaking, then spat a tooth at Todd.  
Jason, glared at the master, then snapped his fingers. Hesitantly Blues forced the switch to fall.  
Shadow’s body jerked again, he still did not scream.  
Jason snapped again, the switch lifted, Shadow’s body slumped.  
“Okay, how did you find us?” Todd lowered himself to the master, there alike faces level.  
Slowly Shadow forced his shaky neck to hold up his face, a goofy smile spread as oil poured out of the corners.  
Todd glared, back slapping the master, oil splattered over to where Blues stood.  
Blues quietly prayed that Jason would let the master be for now, or give up. Guilt spread in his stomach, I’ve pushed the masters this far?...I should just grab him and run for it...I can’t, not yet. We need to know where they get their supplies and cut it off. He hid how much his knees shook looking away as he was told to flip the switch again.  
“Okay, last one for the night. Why are you after us?” Jason limped forward, pushing Todd away. His tone softer and much more calming.  
Shadow was still hunched over, looking at the floor, his smile was gone replaced by a saddened look. “I’m here cause you took him away.” Shadow’s voice cracked forcing back hot tears. Jason, used his cane to push Shadow’s beaten head upwards.  
“Who?”  
“You took him away from friends, family, and me!” He spat fresh oil onto Jason’s face, Todd ran forward grabbing a pipe and smacked the back of Shadow’s head. Blues gasped quietly, as Todd began to beat the back of the look-a-like’s face.  
“That's enough.” Jason waved at Todd, his voice still calm. “Ryan will you put him up?” Jason turned to Blues pointing to Shadow’s broken body.  
“S-sure, you going to bed?”  
“Yeah, night Todd, Ryan, prisoners.” Jason waved to the master, politely joking.  
“And you?” Blues looked at Todd.  
With one last swing he hit Shadow upside the head, making Blues flinch. “Yeah, night.” He dropped the pipe and walked after Jason.  
Sheepishly Blues walked up to Shadow cutting the bonds, and rested the master on his shoulder.  
“You’re stronger than you look.” Shadow croaked his eyes dim.  
“Same to you. Not even Gutsman needed the wires.” Gently Blues half dragged Shadow half carried the wounded master to a open ceil.  
“You trust me not to attack you?”  
“Well you don’t have weapons and your whole nerve system is locked up.” He’s really light. “Here.” Blues said placing Shadow down, and locking up the restrains. He stood over the master seeing how weak he looked. “Tell me about him.”  
Shadow looked up, his orange eyes distance. He giggled lightly, then coughed up another mouth full of oil. “Why the fuck would you care?” The oil dripped off of his bottom lip, over the scar.  
Blues looked away, I can’t tell him! “I once had a lover…” He still didn’t meet Shadow’s stare.  
“He was an ass. (Had one hell of a nice one too) But kindest person you could meet...I only tried to keep him safe.” Shadow looked down at his hands seeing dried oil. “Leave.”  
Blues swallowed loudly shutting the heavy steel door and glancing back one more time before leaving.

Orange eyes opened as a loud clunk was heard next to him. Shadow looked over seeing a limb figure being carried into the cage next to his. The brown tangled locks dried with oil, Magnet? They got him too? Ryan locked the guards in place and left the ceil, oddly looking back at the master.  
“I’m sorry.” He said his tone sad.  
“Sorry about what?” Shadow glared at him.  
Ryan flinched, his back shivered. “...Nothing…” He turned away too quickly for Shadow to question anymore.  
Shadow shrugged off Ryan’s reaction and looked over to Magnet. “I wonder how Roll is doing.” He’s been there for her this whole time, I never understood why Rock and Blues were so negative towards him…  
Magnet shifted a little, groaning then falling back into a deep sleep.

Blues stopped covering his mouth with his hand, he shook. “I can’t do this any longer.”  
“Can’t do what any longer?”   
“Todd?!” Blues spun around, only to be caught by Todd.  
“What?” Todd smirked, a sly grin growing on his face.  
“Let me go!” A cold hand grabbed at his shirt. “I said let go!” Blues swung landing a hit on Todd’s face, instantly Todd’s body fell limp on the floor. “Shit!” He stared at he body pacing back and forth, my covers blown!

Shadow’s eyes drooped down, he shifted hoping to get fresh oil in his butt. Just kill me already...   
“Get up.” Ryan growled out as he opened the ceil door.  
“Kinda can’t?” Shadow snapped back.  
Ryan sighed quickly unlocking the chains.  
Shadow waited till they hit the floor then jumped up shoving his arm into Ryan’s chest, pinning him.  
“Gahh! Shad-!”  
“Shut up! What do you want?”  
“I’m getting all the masters out of here.” Ryan growled back at the ninja.  
Shadow narrowed his eyes. “Why?”  
“None of you deserve this.” Shadow’s grip lightened. “You need to be with your loved ones, fighting for them.”  
Shadow backed off letting Ryan fall forward coughing, he didn’t wait for the keys only snatching them. Running over to Magnets ceill, freeing him quickly, then Ceuntar’s. Soon all of the master were out stretching and looking for any supplies. He stopped in front of Shade’s ceil, seeing the master sitting still. The red eyes met orange, Shadow hesitated putting the key in slowly turning it. Shade made no move, only watched. Shadow pinned the master’s chest with his foot, unlocking the chains. Shade was free, Shadow slowly lifted his foot off. The vampire moved slow at first spreading his torn up wings, flinching as they were battered and broken. He turned to Shadow, almost thanking him before parting, and climbing up on the wall.  
Ryan stood in the middle of the room, handing out E-cans and bandages.  
Shadow stood over Ryan, looking down at him. “Now what?”  
Ryan sighed pulling out a map, and laying it on a table.

Blues ran forward, telling the masters to take a left, the map whiped him in the face. They ran on ahead himself trailing behind. Shit! I can’t let them get me!  
“Here.” Shadow stopped by him, taking the map, and throwing Blues over his shoulder.  
“Shadow no you can’t! You-”  
“Shut up and tell me if you see anything.” Shadow glared at him, then ran after the masters.  
Blues sighed feeling useless, he heard yelling behind and in front of him. “They're coming.” Panic raised in his voice, turning back to hear Shadow grunt.  
“It’s a left!” He yelled to the master who stood in the forked path. Running past the master and turning. “They know we’re gone!”  
All the master ran after Shadow. Blues watched as the world blurred around him, gunshots ran past their heads. Hornet grunted as his shoulder and leg was hit, Gemini helped him up and half carried half drag hornet. Guts didn’t waist time using his only arm left to grab both of them and place them on his shoulders. Blues smiled happy to see that there sprites didn’t waver. Another bullet whizzed past his head, looking up to see a jeep carrying a group of humans. Todd screamed orders and aimed, Blues flinched as another bullet scraped his face. He’s aiming for me!  
They turned and twisted through the forest. Some masters made moves to slow down there hunters. Blues could feel Shadow’s strength draining, the ninja stumbled even more, shaking with every step.   
Blues glanced around seeing familiar marks on the trees. “The cross roads, just go threw them, stay off the path!”  
“What?” Shadow heaved, jumping over a log.  
“Just do it you’ll make it to the base in about a half hour!” Blues snapped back.  
Shadow sighed. “Fine, just run through them okay?” He called to the masters who followed him.

Shadow grunted, shoving Ryan onto his back a bit more. What am I doing? My power core needs more energy and here I am holding this pathetic human! I should just leave him here...No, i-i can’t. He bit his lip on the scar pushing himself even more. Breaking through to a clearing, a football field away was the iron gates of the base. Finally! He let Ryan slip off his shoulder and bolted forward, the master running after him.  
Knight's head popped up. “Holy shit!” He leaned over the other side of the wall. “Get the gate!” He yelled down below.  
Shadow jumped hearing loud yelling behind them and the groan of a jeep. Turning to see Ryan limping after them, as the jeep broke the tree line, flipping. Ryan limped faster as Todd scrambled out from under the car. Todd grinned grabbing a crowbar from the wreckage. Shadow’s eyes widened, as the look-alike ran after Ryan. No. He ran forward, just as the crowbar struck Ryan’s back, the human fell forward screaming in pain, as another swing landed on his back.  
Shadow grabbed the bar before another strike yanking it out of Todd’s hands. He flipped it over smacking Todd’s face, blood burst from the human's noise as he fell back. Something snapped in Shadow, he didn’t care anymore pinning Todd with his weight.  
He stood unflinching as fresh blood sprayed over his face and chest, ignoring the gaps from his friends who stood by the gates. Todd’s headless limp body under his foot, he blinked slowly turning to meet Ryan’s horrified stare.


	7. Family

He grunted pulling his damaged arm up, then propping it against the wall. His back scream in pain, he gaped holding himself up and letting his arm fall to the ground. He bit back another cry of pain as his arm fell to the ground pulling apart the wires and oil supplies. Tears rolled down his face.  _ Should I ask Roll? Maybe Rock he deals with this stuff better? What about Shadow? No, no that's not good he needs his time, alone...And I need mine.  _ He leaned back winching feeling the damaged spinal cord against the cold wall.

His vision glitch after getting hit in the upper back, Todd’s anger burned. A second later a loud  _ pop _ echoed in his mind. He didn’t know th that the  _ pop _ would stay there forever.

Sadness overwhelmed his mind, like a flood.  _ He killed Todd... _ He still remember the cold look of Shadow’s eyes, the blood dripped down his face. His heart still hurt seeing how frozen the orange eyes looked. The distance only seemed to grow between the two with each day.  _ Defective… _

He fell forward grabbing arm that fell, turning it over and over playing with solutions to reattach the limb. “I’ll ask Rock?”

 

Rock grumbled hearing a knock at the door, Forte dragged him closer. The knock came again but louder this time. Forte cussed under his breath, getting up and throwing the sheets over Rock. He stifled a giggle as Forte bumped into the wall and tripped over a few shoes before getting to the front door. Rock waited hearing hushed voices of Forte and another.

“Shit, okay stay here I’ll get him.” Forte left the guest walking back into the room and gently nudging Rock’s shoulder.

“Mmm...What?” Rock rolled over seeing calming red eyes cutting into the darkness. He rubbed his eyes before focusing.

“...You’ve got a guest, he kinda needs help.” Forte shuffled off finding a robe, then tossing one to Rock.

“What kind of help?” Rock thanked him and slipped on the robe.

“Well his arms off and probably how to deal with your sister.” Forte found the light switch, flicking it on. “There, he’s waiting.”

 

Blues shifted quietly happy that Forte answered the door. He walked around looking at the walls and blueprints.  _ Wow, how long did these take? _ He sighed holding his other arm, while the socket was bangaed with old clothing.  _ Thank god I chose Rock first.  _ He heard soft voices before his little brother came into view.

“Oh very funny For-” Rock stopped seeing Blues hold his arm. “You dumb ass.”

“Sorry I know this isn’t the best way to say: Hi, I faked my death sorry for freaking you out.” He hoped that there dad didn’t program Rock with his anger.

Rock bolted forward, hugging his brother tightly then grabbing the arm. “Shit!” He examined the bangaes. “Smart move, coming here and not to Roll first.”

Forte smirked. “Yeah, she’d give you more damage than you first had.”

Blues lightly smiled back at the Wily bot.  _ At first I was sceptical, but he’s a lot nicer without his armour or Wily barking down his back. _

Rock ran over to a small table pulling out a tool box, quickly working on the arm. Forte gave Blues a E-can he really needed.

“So how do you think dad’s going to take this?” Rock called from the table.

“Well...first he’ll summon up Satan’s army, then rage a war over this planet. Concor the United Nations, probably stop for a sand witch. Then and only then will he come after me with hell hounds.”

Forte chuckled stopping by Rock, who too was laughing, then kissed his before returning to the bedroom. Leaving Rock with his older brother.

“...What was it like?” Rock questioned.

“Scary, at first they treated me nicely until Todd and Jason took me under there wing…”

“What did you do?”

“...Helped them question master.”

Rock stopped, dropping a wrench. “Did...did you?”

“I had to...everyday.”

Rock sighed continuing his work, while Blues waited.

 

“WHY YOU SICK SON OF A-” Roll charged pushing her twin out of the way, her broom swinging. Magnet grabbed the broom before she could hit Blues. “Give me my broom!”

“You're going to break it and him.” Magnet held the broom out of her reach.

“That’s the point!” She barked jumped up.

Blues helped his brother up, then hid behind the blue armoured robot. “Thank god you have your armor on!”

Roll turned at him, her eyes blazing. “Move Rock. I’m going to make a modern art piece out of our brother.”

“No you don’t!” Magnet grabbed Roll by her waist holding her above the ground.

“Put me down!” She snapped kicking Magnet’s butt.

“Run.” The master told them holding Roll before turning back.

Rock and Blues scrambled out of the room, glad that Magnet was there. They slammed the door shut behind them, using their weight to keep it shut.

“This will be the one time I’ll say this, thank god for Magnet!” Blues huffed.

Rock grinned. “You should've seen her on Black friday!” He elbowed Blue. “So, did you tell Shadow?” His younger brother took the lead down the hallway.

“No, I figured I’d give him some time.” Blues walked by Rock.

“You know he doesn’t like that.” Rock looked up wards to his brother.

“...Shit. He’ll have my ass.”

“As if he hasn’t already.”

Blues glared at his little brother, punching him in the arm.


	8. Scars

Once more his first came down on the iron table, he bit his lip making the old scar bleed even more. Slowly the oil dripped down his chin landing on the paper below, he glared at it. The hole grew each day, so did the scars. He pulled up his selve, dark red scars wrapped around his flesh. He counted each one of them before making another. Numbly he reached over finding a old ninja star, but stopped a yellow scarf laid next to it.  _ Blues... _ He held his head in his hands, fighting back hot tears.

A knock at the door stopped him from pushing the star down, annoyed he shoved the star away, hiding it. He turned to the door, his mind thinking up some excuse. “Leave.” He called back his tone cold.

Another more quiet knock stopped him once again. “If it’s a mission let me know, now go.” He growled out slamming the star down this time, making a dent.

Once more the door knocked even quieter, as if the person was scared. “What?!” Shadow jumped up shoving the star away and stomping to the door. He jerked it open to where it slammed into the wall. He forgot that he held the scarf in his hand, squeezing it.

Ryan’s small frame stood in the hallway, he looked at the floor holding his arm.

“What do YOU want?” He growled.

Ryan shifted on his foot. “Can we talk?”

“Why? I remind you of that monster Todd?” He snapped turning back slamming the door.

The door didn’t slam as a foot stopped it. “Ow.” Ryan said, before forcing the door open and walking in.

“Leave.” Shadow glared at Ryan.

“No, n-not before you tell me about  _ him _ …” Ryan faced Shadow, but stopped looking at the scarf.

“Why?” He turned stomping over to a chair.  _ This asshole isn’t going to leave me, is he? _

“Well…” Ryan looked for a place to sit finding a box and quickly taking it. “When you were tied up, you sounded heartbroken.”

Shadow sat for a second his mind working. “Wouldn’t you be too?” His anger faded but didn’t disappear.

“I was...well gone, like I didn’t know what to do.” Ryan still didn’t meet Shadow’s stare, only cracking his hands. “I-i should go…” He glanced at the door.

“Why did you stay here, you could’ve just let us go and hid in the forest?” Shadow sighed walking over and grabbing old mug of tea.

“I’m sick of hiding, but I’m too worried for my loved ones.”

“Would they get hunted down?”

“No, they’d hunt me down.” Ryan shifted awkwardly on the box.

“Why?” Shadow took a sip from the cold tea,  _ microwave.  _ He placed the mug in the device, putting it on a timer for two minutes.

“I’ve hurt them.” Ryan held his head in his hands, his back shaked.

_ You’ve hurt a lot more of the masters then your family.  _ Shadow grumbled grabbing the hot mug then finding his way back to the chair.  _ How can he even think Blues was just some guy?  _ He licked up the blood that poured out of the scar on his lip. He watched Ryan’s movements.

“I’m going to go…” Ryan stood up his legs shaking, He fell over grunting as his arm hit the floor.

 

Blues bit back hot tears, his arm screamed in pain. Shadow rushed over helping him up.  _ Why can’t I tell him! _ He yelled at himself. “Thanks.” Shadow grabbed his other arm. Blues stared at the yellow scarf.  _ He kept it this whole time, maybe if I? _ He reached out quickly grabbing the fabric.

Shadow glared at him, yanking the scarf.

Blues refused to let it go, in hopes of getting back what he wanted.

“Let. Go.” The orange eyes burned.

Blues gurnted pulling the scarf, a small rip was forming. He gasped as his whole body was shoved to the cold tile, he tried to scream only to have a giant hand on his neck. Shadow’s eyes stared into his, slowly lifting up the scarf. Blues stared back, holding the old worn fabric still in his hand. He swallowed loudly as fear ran threw him, panic began to set in as his lungs drained of oxygen. For some reason he didn’t let go of the old scarf, only holding it tightly. Shadow’s rage burned, he yanked the scarf tearing it in two.

It took a minute for Shadow to understand what happened, his hand still around Blues. The hand tightened, as he held up the soft yellow fabric.

Blinding pain ripped through Blues, as Shadow struck him. Hot tears fell, but that didn’t stop the ninja. Blues was pulled to his feet, being thrown across the room, he screamed as he hit the wall. The ninja didn’t stop only grabbing Blues by the collar and dragging him over to the door.

“Don’t. Talk. To. Me.” He kicked the door open, then pulling Blues up to his face, rage boiling off of the ninja. “Don’t. Even. Look. At. Me.” He shoved Blues out of the room slamming the door.

He shook holding the scarf in his hand, he sniffed glad that he was alone out in the hallway. “Stupid defective robot!” He slammed his fist into the wall making a dent, and his half of the scarf.


	9. I'm not saying I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not saying sorry.

Two weeks had passed, nothing had changed much for Shadow. Spending most of his time resting or off on a mission, keeping to himself. Rarely he’d talk to other master but only small talk. Distance from the real world, his mind running away to old memories.

_ Sweat dripped off of there hot skin, they laid there panting. Lazily he wrapped his arm around the smaller, pulling him closer. Running his hand through the brunette locks, before kissing the smaller making him squeak. _

_ “Having fun?” Blues smiled pecking Shadow’s nose. _

_ “All this hair, I can made a fucking sweater out of it.” He chuckled. _

_ “Ha, ha, very funny.” Blues laid back down on his chest, slowly falling back to sleep. _

Shadow jerked himself out of the daydream, quickly finding some cold tea to help him steady his nerves. Gulping down the bitter taste before letting himself fall back into the bed. He watched the empty space in the bed, the sheets never wrapping around anyone.  _ All I have left of him is a torn up scarf, cuss of that moron, Ryan.  _ He scrunched his face, as if tasting something sour. He checked the time, 12:46,  _ I’ve been getting less and less sleep after being torchered…  _ He sighed pulling himself out of the bed and reaching for an old robe. Heating up another cup of tea before leaving the room.

He wandered down the halls, slipping and hearing the steady snores of the Skull, then the hush of Pharaoh. He smiled glad to hear Pharaoh calm, turning down  _ that _ hall. When he couldn’t sleep he’d find himself down here, where the walls were still burned.

He stopped at what would be the door frame looking into the piles of rubble. He gripped his half of the old worn scarf before stepping in, never making a sound. He looked again and again, to find anything that would remind him, or the remains of  _ him _ . Strange that there would be no body parts, there was just rubble. He stopped by where the bed would be looking at the burnt wood, and the ash sheets.  _...He was scraping at the wound, never letting it heal. Funny I’m doing the same thing.  _ He looked at the scars that decorated his arms.  _ That night when I snuck in, finding that he had been almost skinning off his chest...I blamed myself, I still blamed myself. _

_ “Defective…”  _ He said aloud recalling their fight.  _ Did...did I do this to him? _

 

Time passed quickly for Blues, apologizing to the masters. He sent his father a video message the first month back. Luckily he spent most of his time with his sister and brother, fixing up any injured masters. He breathed out leaning back from Fire’s chest.

“Just take it slow for a few days and we’ll look at it, okay?” He looked down at the red head.

“Thanks.” Fire flashed a smile. “And it’s nice to have you back Blues.” He sat up, as Blues shut the panel in his chest.

“Good to be back.” He turned to Elec. “Keep an eye on him, and you do that same for him, Fire.”

Elec nodded, but was stopped as Fire bear hugged him, his smaller body almost being flung around like a rag doll. Blues leaned back on the workbench laughing at the two. “Children, children, get out of here before you break something else?” He waved them off, Fire picking up and carrying Elec down the hall. “Good for them, they really need to keep an eye out for one another.” He said to himself, grabbing a hot cup of tea. He swallowed taking in the stale taste. “Still not as good as…” He shook his head spinning back in the chair and placing his head on his hands. “I can’t think like that now.”  He told himself, looking over to the old oil and unorganised tools.  _ Just like dad. _

He wiped down each tool, cleaning it and placing back in the right drawer. Drinking the stale tea, before closing the last door. He stopped seeing the yellow bit of fabric that was tied to the top of the cabinet. Untying it and drawing it close, his hands shook, terror spread through him.

_ “Don’t. Talk. To. Me.” Pure hatred boiled in Shadow’s eyes before he shoved Blues into the hallway. “Don’t. Even. Look. At. Me.” Shadow slammed the door. _

The old scarf shook, so did he. Looking to the door, he bit his lip walking out and finding his brother. Who was luckily talking with Roll.

“Hey Rock, can you tell me if Shadow is on a mission?” He didn’t wait for small talk.

“He is, he’ll be back later so-”

“Thanks, sorry I’ve got to do something.” He walked passed, still holding the yellow fabric tight.

He fast walked down the halls, turing at a intersection, knowing the path well at this point. A few masters stood or walked down the halls, some glanced at Blues, still thinking that his name was Ryan. Others smiled. Blues smiled back, hoping to regain trust, but trust was not on his mind.

He stopped at a door, DWN-024, he didn’t waste time knocking only trying the handle. It opened,  _ wow, just wow he doesn’t lock? _ He walked in quiet as if Shadow was in the shadows, watching him, or had a crowbar ready. He hesitated walking in the main room, a mix of kitchen bedroom, to the side was a bathroom. He saw a small desk, the other fabric still torn laying on the fake wood. Quickly he walked over grabbing the cloth, tugging it off. He turned dragging the longer cloth off, but stopped as a loud  _ clunk _ sounded behind him. He waited for the ninja to jump out of his shadow and strangle him to the floor. He breathed out forgetting he was holding his breath,  _ he’s not here, he’s not here.  _ Slowly he turned seeing the object that fell.

A old rusty ninja star sat on the tile floor, its edges dried with oil. He leaned down grabbing at it, seeing dull edges and oil flaking off. “No, how- why? Could- would he?” Blues turned the star over and over in his hands.

Once more he turned the star over and over in his hands, then putting it down, pushing out the truth and began to sew up the yellow fabric. He whistled quietly, pushing the needle into the weaved strings, then gently yanking it to tighten up. Crossing his legs and waving his foot to the tune that blurred out Roll and Magnet making out.  _ Do they need a microphone? _

He jumped as a loud alarm bellowed above him, the red light flashing. The scarf landed on the floor quickly he picked it up hiding it in one of the tool drawers with the rusty star. Rushing out to Roll’s half of the repair bay.

“The fuck is that thing?” He held onto a bench.

“Its signaling when we have a lot of damaged masters. I’ll send the really bad ones to you, you’ve got the experience.” Roll rushed around finding tools as Magnet ran to the door.

Quick bolted in holding Star’s limb body laying it down on the bench, then ran back out. Bringing in Crystal, then Jewel, Crash, Metal, followed after, Quick finally slowed down with the help of Flash carrying in the last one. The stretcher held a dark figure, his chest almost in half, Roll gasped then pointed to where Blues stood. Quick nodded leading them into the other room, Blues didn’t bother to look at the master only grabbed a few basic tools and life support systems.

He handed Flash the wires, knowing that Quick would faint any moment.

“What does he need?” He turned to Quick who stood looking at the damaged body.

“Everything.” The speedster said drying, his legs shaking.

Flash looked at the body. “Everything from welding to new skin, and new nerves. He got fucked up really bad.”

“What happened?” He grabbed welding mask and gloves throwing them to Flash.

“They were getting closer to the base, he was sent before the others to check it out. He didn’t look down and landmine went off next to him, then the ambush started.” Flash put the gloves down next to the bench. “I think that’s what happened.”

“So he got the worst?” Blues grabbed small tool box.

“He’s been getting the worst.” Flash walked over to Quick comforting the master who was almost shaking out of his amour. “I got to take him out of here.” Flash said before picking up Quick and walking out.

Blues rubbed his eyes putting the box down. “Just another day.” He sighed spinning in his chair to the master.

The body was twisted, his whole chest exposed and most of it falling out out the hole. His lower half was only attached by the metal spinal cord. Most of the fake skin was burnt, it would peeled off easily. The master’s face was falling apart, an eye was hanging by a few wires and the other cracked. An arm fell to the floor as Blues touched the shoulder, he sighed picking it up as the hand finched and grabbed at his sleeve. The cracked eye focused on him.

“//bLueSSs--?//” The voice chip was activated.

Blues stopped, his body still, a second later he flicked the master off. The orange eyes fading into white. Forcing the arm to let go of his sleeve, he turned it over and over, pulling off the remains of armour and cloth. Deep red scars wrapped around the fake flesh. He set the arm down, numbly he shifted the master’s face over to the the part that was still coated with skin. The eye dangled as he moved the head to face him. A scar on the bottom lip showed on the all too familiar face. The remains of jet black hair was burnt, as was most of his body.

Blues stood up his nerves on end, looking for a trashcan, rushing towards it, before dry heaving. Nothing came out, in frustration he slammed his fist into the wall. “No…”


	10. Rolling down to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mess with Roll.

The days were slow from then on, spending most of his time hovering over Shadow’s broken body. Luckily the I.C. chip, or known as the brain wasn’t damaged, the only problem was to keep the chip running. Next he checked the basic systems, everything to fans and his power core, making a mental note on the damage.  _ His power core level are low, _ he looked a the scanner checking the levels again,  _ it’s like he’s in a coma. _ Blues shook his head, pulling out the wires and shoving the small bright yellow box away.

Roll’s voice could be heard through the wall Magnet’s too, but much quieter. Metal’s voice was hushed as Cut’s lighter tone talked to him. The whole mechanic staff didn’t get much sleep, as Crash’s shut off switch was broken, where Roll had to manually lower the power levels. The damaged masters proved too be too much for only three people, thankfully Rock and Forte stepped in. Still the staff was small, rarely any of them would get an hour or so of sleep.

Magnet would take over for Roll, giving her at least two hours. While Forte tried to take over but Rock refused to let him work alone.

Then there was him, he didn’t sleep only taking a power nap for two to five minutes, but waking up. His hair a mess and bags under his eyes, forcing himself to keep working. But supplies were limited, making a deal with his dad to get skin, nerves, and new armor plates.

He stood over Shadow, looking at the damage once more, holding back any tears.  _ I’ll work on the bones for now, then check his systems and see what I can do for the power core. _ His fingers drummed on the end of the bench. Gently reaching over to unlatch the top half of the rib cage.

A week passed, most of the lesser damaged masters were out and back to work but were told to take it slow. Crash, Metal and Jewel stayed, often they’d be visited by friends and lovers.

Blues sighed, whistling comforting his nerves, as he bent back Shadow’s arm. Most of the damage had been repaired by now. Pulling out another small box that had two wires dangling from it, pulling them into a small input. He began to insert codes into the small device, Shadow’s arm began to move. Blues watched as he tested out the movement and the wires.  _ Good, good, I need to boost up the speed about .145, that’ll get him back to normal. _

Blues bit his cheek pulling out the cords, wrapping them around the box. He stared at he unmoving body.  _ He’s so peaceful, compared to the last time we talked….Almost like he’s de-NO! That’s not going to happen!  _ He slammed the box down, grabbing the mug finding it was empty. He swallowed hard, as the mug crumbled in his hands, the soft power fell onto the tile floor.

It had been tedious work for him, fitting the skin into place. Whipping the sweat off of his forehead, before leaning back checking that the skin was fitted properly on every part. He looked back at the old faded pile of burnt skin. Scooping it up and dragging it to the waste, he stopped tossing seeing a piece covered in scars. He blinked sighing and throwing it into the dump.

Returning to Shadow’s bare body.  _ His armor will be here in a few more days.  _ He looked down grabbing a tarp and pulling it over, up the Shadow’s shoulders. He rubbed his eyes, dark bags under them. He looked down, playing with the pitch black hair, ruffling it. He sighed happy in a way, before whitling and packing up any loose tools. He wandered over to the leather couch, grabbing the thin blanket on the arm before falling forward. He glanced over at the bench hearing the steady hum of Shadow’s power core,  _ he’s getting stronger, he won’t need me anymore.  _ Blues rolled over facing the cushions, before falling into a deep sleep.

 

A small click echoed in the quiet room, than a hum followed getting louder and louder, until it almost faded into the background. Slowly like waking up from a deep sleep, Shadow stretched opening his eyes then quickly covering them as a lab light burned into them. He cussed under his breath.

“Hello, Shadow can you hear me?” Roll’s honey coated voice broke in.

“Yeah…” Suddenly he forced himself to sit up.

Roll ran over panic in her movements. “Don’t force yourself, just take it slow.”

Shadow pushed her off, grumbling as his head hurt.

“She said take it slow.” A male cold voice said from the corner of the room.

“Why should I?” Shadow snapped at the figure who didn’t show himself.

“More than half of your body had to be repaired.” The figure turned leaving the room.

Shadow glared into the back of the figure as the door closed behind him.

“How does it feel?” Roll asked running over to a chair that had clothes, giving Shadow the dark blue Kimono. “Here.”

“...I guest good? My joints aren’t stiff.” Shadow rolled one of his shoulders, glad to hear not creaking or squeal of metal on metal.

Roll smiled then left following the strange figure.

Shadow sighed pushing himself off the bench, then slipping on the kimono, tying the belt. He glanced down seeing two of his slippers, slipping them on glad to feel the soft fake fur around his toes. Creeping up on the door, but halted pressing his ear to the metal.

“Get back in there!” Roll quietly yelled.

“Why?” 

“He needs you with him now!”

“...He’s done just fi-”

“We both know he could have dogged that landmine easily.”

“...N-no he was just tired that’s all.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’ve checked his systems he’s not sleeping right.”

“Then get in there! What are you so scared of?”

He sighed, giving into Roll. “Him, I’m sca-”

“The bottom line is that he needs you, okay?”

Shadow blew air out of his mouth, forcing the conversation he overheard into the back of his mind. Pushing the doors open, making Roll look up and Ryan flinch and slunk off into the corner. Shadow glared at the human, Roll stood in front of him.

“We'll be doing a few check ups before sending you on the field, we’ll send someone or you can come here. And twice a day.” Roll pointed to Shadow’s chest.

“I don-”

“That’s an order.” Roll growled, twisting back so fast that her hair slapped Shadow in the face. Grabbing her coat and leaving the mechanic bay.

Shadow glanced at the human, Ryan jumped making himself smaller.  _ Good. _ Shadow huffed before slamming the door behind him.


	11. FORGIVE ME LORD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'LL FIX IT I SWEAR!

“Check on him.” Roll glanced at him, but took her eyes back onto Crash’s chest plate. The welder still hot and in her hand.

“Why?” Blues didn’t look behind him, only restocked the E-cans and extra oil.

“I don’t know?” She put the welder down, flipping up the mask and leaned on the bench. “Maybe that he hasn’t checked in about three weeks, AFTER begin reactivated?” Her tone sarcastic.

He shoved another can into the cabinet, turning around the stool. “So what if he doesn’t want us breathing down his neck?” He folded his arms.

Roll’s glare burned into him, she took off the mask slamming it down. “Just. See. Him.” She growled out. Almost on cue Magnet poked his head out of the door frame, setting a box down on a table, then rushing over to Roll. “NOW!” Magnet hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Why?” Blues snapped back, raising his arms upwards. “Why should I care about him?”

Magnet held onto Roll, as she dragged him across the tile. “He’s dying inside and you just going to watch?” Magnet grabbed hold of a metal table using his abilities to keep Roll in place.

“I saved him from death, he doesn’t need me!” Blues stomped down the step stood.

“Who says you’ve saved him?” Magnet gasped as Roll broke free.

“How ha-”

Roll cut him off stomping closer to her brother “You have to save him, from himself!” Granted she was smaller but she still looked up into the shades, hoping to burn them.

Blues opened his mouth wanting to argue even more, but stopped. Biting his lip, he turned back into his personal lab. The doors slammed behind him, once closed he ran over to a small desk, pulling out drawers, tossing their contents on the tile.  _ Where, where is it?! _ Pulling out another and slamming it down, nothing. He grabbed at the last one, yanking it out and letting gravity take the objects. A metal clank got his attention as an faded orange object bounced and rolled over. He dropped the drawer leaping to it and grabbing the flaky metal in his hands. He shivered holding the star up to his face, swallowing loudly. Another color caught his eye, yellow, the scarf. He tugged it, halting as he heard the seams tear.

He didn’t bother to clean up the physical mess, instead he started on the mental mess. Putting the star in his coat pocket. It was hard to keep on focus, he had to stop sewing multiple times. Just to breath and wipe away any tears. Finally the scarf was in one piece now, he beamed for a second, but it faded quickly like a flame.

He stood in front of the door, his legs shaking. His head swimming, like the door was threatening him with each second.  _ It’s just Shadow, you know him (a little too well)...He knows you. _ He removed his shades putting them into his other coat pocket, avoiding the rusty star. He breathed in one last time swallowing hard, as his whole body shook reaching up for the door.

 

He shifted in the bed, something woke him. His power core’s hum slower than it use to be. He cussed out the crack shit mechanic, rolling over onto his back.  _ Thanks to some asshole I have to sleep longer, agh!  _ He ran his finger into the pitch black hairs.  _ They use to be longer, and not as full.  _ He yanked his hand out of the tangled mess. He was forced to stay in the base after ‘stepping’ on a landmine. Truth be told after all he had left of Blues was torn in two, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He never wanted to get anyone else in trouble.

The noise came again.

He growled opening his eyes, pushing himself up and off the soft bed. He blinked a few times before he could finally see in the dark. A quiet as ever he coordinated himself around any objects on the floor, even avoiding the tile that creaked under weight. He sighed, rubbing his neck and leaning on the wall before opening up the door.

Ryan jumped, quickly glancing up at him then to the floor. Shadow rolled his eyes,  _ I don’t have time for this. _ “What do  _ you _ want?”

Ryan didn’t talk he only seemed to get smaller.

“Well?” Shadow tapped his foot.

“I-i came to check on you, a-and give you this.” Ryan reached into his front coat pocket pulling out the yellow scarf, shoving it into Shadow’s hand. “H-how’s the new body?” Ryan didn’t look up.

“I’m tired all the time.” He grumbled. “I’d like to get back to sleep.”

“Must be the imbalance and, possible the...Could this? No, m-” Ryan rambled on quietly under his breath, thinking.

“Hello sleep?” Shadow snapped, making Ryan lookup. He hated the familiar looking dark blue eyes.

“There's just a few things I need to check, b-before I go.” Ryan’s hands cracked.

“Fine make it quick, I’d like to get back to work, soon.” Shadow sighed leading to the side letting him in.

Ryan hesitated but then walked in sheepishly. “I have a few questions, then I’ll be out of here.”

“Fine.” Shadow shut the door walking over to the bed, letting his body fall onto it. “Ask away.” He waved his hand.

Ryan sighed clearing off a spot on the desk then sat on it. “Okay, how are your joints?”

“Lose, better than the old ones.” Shadow turned to face him.

“You’re nerves?”

“Quicker and quieter.”

“Your I.C.Chip?”

“Don’t worry I still hate you, and grieve over  _ his _ death.”

Ryan flinched. “O-okay, (seems the peace offering didn’t help.) and what about your power core?”

“I’m tired and sleep most of the day.”

“Drink more E-cans to level it out for a few months.”

“Is that all?”

“No.” Ryan seemed uneven, he looked around the room, Shadow watched him annoyance growing. “...Why did you cut?”

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “How did you know?”

“...Who the hell do you think fixed your sorry ass up?” Ryan snapped back, pulling out the rusty ninja star.

“Good that means I can blame you if I die.” Shadow rolled over.

Ryan jumped off the desk walking over to the bed, standing over Shadow. “Tell me.”

“...I stepped on that landmine for a reason.”

“To just _die?_ It end it all after some _dick_ dies?” Ryan raised his voice.

“ _Some dick?_ ” Shadow jumped up towering over Ryan. “He wasn’t ‘ _some dick_ ’,” He grabbed Ryan’s collar pulling him up, at eye level. “he was the first thing that didn’t piss me off. He showed me another side to this _sick world_!”

Ryan stared at him his shoulder sagged, for once eyes eyes didn’t seem so self loathing, just sad. “I’m sorry...for everything…” He stared down at his feet. “For faking my death.”

“What?” He couldn’t hear that last pit, as Ryan mumbled under his breath.

The human was quiet now, Shadow gurnted letting him fall to the ground and stock back to his bed. Ryan didn’t move from that spot, instead his legs fell under him.

“Okay, I have a question for you.” Ryan didn’t move only looked at his small hands, Shadow rolled his eyes tired of this childish game. “What were you and Roll talking about that day I got activated?” He folded his arms, and crossed his legs.

“You heard?” Ryan looked up his eyes hopeful.

“A bit, you’ve got some balls to even think about arguing with her.” Shadow chuckled a bit.

Ryan smiled weakly. “She wanted me to keep an eye on you...And to tell you something, but.”

Shadow leaned forward wanting to hear the rest. “But?”

“You hate it when people lie to you, even more so when people _close_ lie to you.” Ryan ruffled his hair, still not meeting Shadow’s stare. “God you’re gonna kick my ass in a second.” He sighed undoing the buttons in his coat then folding it nicely on the floor next to him. He sat for a second almost rethinking his whole life, he shook his head before slipping off his undershirt.

Shadow gasped, his eyes not moving from the _giant scar_ that was over his chest. A shiny metallic glow came from the deepest part. It was all too _familiar_ sight, a sight he hated.  _ How? Why, would he? _ Shadow sighed, resting his head on his hand. “Leave.”

“What?” Blues jumped up rushing over to him.

“Go. Get out of here.” Shadow dragged his eyes away from the scar.

Blues grabbed his shoulders. “Please, can’t we talk?”

“We’ve talked long enough.”

“Fine, then let’s argue.” Blues threw up his arms, raising his voice.

“Leave, now before I make you.” He growled out.

Blues blinked slowly, pacing back wards. “What do you want me to do?” He asked much quieter.

“Stay _away._ ” Shadow still didn’t look at him.

 

The door echoed in the base.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll fix it in the next one!


End file.
